The Elkhorn Clan
We carry the name of a clan that was once thought lost to the tides of time and war. We carry the symbol of Clan Elkhorn, a clan that traces its history back to Venarium and even before then. We are men and women of Cimmeria, and we will defend our homeland from the vile Stygian Sorcerors that taint it, and we will conquer any southerner who dares impose their laws and structure upon us. We are kind to our friends, nightmares to our enemies, and honorable to all. Guild Information (OOC) The Elkhorn Clan is a guild formed by several heavy, some even bordering on hardcore roleplayers with a desire to start something new - some come from lighter roleplaying guilds that didn't quite meet their needs, and others from other RPing Guilds that just didn't fit with their characters anymore. The concept of the guild is one that focuses to embrace the game - and more importantly, the world the game is set in - Hyboria. We are a Heavy Roleplaying Guild, and at times one could call us a "Story-Telling" guild, as once to even twice a month we will have "storyline" events in which the official guild storyline will move forward - and each part of the guild story affects every member that joins us. We are not the largest guild on the server by far - we have over 30 characters in the guild - including a few alts, and only a few members who've not logged on in more then a week - the majority log on every day if not several times a week. We aspire to gain more numbers, so that as the base majority of the clan reaches 80 (as many members either migrated from other servers or are new to the game) we might raid with several friendly guilds, as well as get into the sieging front of the game. To join the guild, one must apply on our forums, and contact myself, or an officer in game for an RP to get you introduced to the clan. (IC) Background "Clan Elkhorn is a clan that has been around since the days of Venarium - when the King of Aquilonia was a boy... and did not forsake his kin. However, time has taken its toll, and the original Elkhorn Clan faded. Vanir. Picts. Hyperboreans. Aesir. Nature itself. The tribe died out, and was no more. In recent days however, our Chieftain, Ahearn, born into the Pict-Killers and recently departed from the Snowhawks, has raised the clan name again. His mother was an Elkhorn, and so too is he now. We are not a normal Cimmerian Clan. No... we have different goals... different aims. We do not simply seek to survive. Our Chieftain has deemed it important to secure Cimmeria, and in doing so, disarming the south of the corruption that makes civilization so treacherous, so weak. Those who are Aquilonian men at arms, archers, or rogues... perhaps even priests, may find their way into our settlement. They must agree to forsake the comforts of civilization, and take up a code of honor. In doing so, they become part of the clan, Cimmerian or not. We will purge the north of the Vanir, Hyperboreans, and Picts. We will conquer Atzel's raiders, and slay the giants. We will venture into the southern lands and slay those who would bring politics and raise them above honor and battle. We will break the backs of slavers, and slay those who would speak sorcery. We will prevail. We are Clan Elkhorn." - Spoken by an Elkhorn Blacksmith